


Rebels

by flash_lover



Category: Mötley Crüe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_lover/pseuds/flash_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well Tommy and Nikki have a hotel room to themselves,what would happen?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebels

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to use humor in most of my stories and hope it's good...

It started off with alcohol and drugs then there were two crazy men: Tommy Lee and Nikki Sixx. They were happy to have a hotel room to themselves,finally! "Dude,let's freak out housekeeping!" Nikki said, "cool lets do it." said Tommy. 

(what did they do you ask?) "Ok Tommy, you get the tv and smash it then throw it out the window while I get these alcohol bottles and smash them all over the damn place!" "OK!" So after everything pretty much smashed and thrown out the window,they decided the ultimate prank. They got some objects that was left in the room and made a pretty good model of a dead man.

"Ok put the fake dead man in the bathroom and put him in the bathtub and don't forget to put razors near him to make it look like it was unpurpose." Tommy said. After they did all that, their was a knock on the door,"housekeeping." Tommy nor Nikki didn't say anything but ran and hid in the closet. They housekeeper took it that nobody was there so she went in and was shocked to see the room.

She was walking around the room then headed toward the bathroom,of course she found the fake dead guy, and she screamed and ran out of the bathroom and out the room completly. Tommy and Nikki came out of the closet laughing "DUDE, DID YOU HEAR HOW LOUD SHE SCREAMED?!?" said Nikki, "YEAH SHE WAS ALL, AHHHHHHHHH!" What they didn't know is that the housekeeper told the manager and the manager called the police and of course they came.

The police just bust through the door and Nikki and Tommy both stopped laughing. The police went to the bathroom and came back to the two shocked men. "Ok,why'd you do it?"  
They both hesatated for a minute and Nikki just looked at the police officer and pointed to Tommy, "IT WAS HIM I TOLD HIM TO STOP CUTTING THE POOR MAN BUT HE JUST KEPT ON AND ON AND ON AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO BUT I WAS SURE DAMN LUCKY THAT HOUSEKEEPING CAME BY WHEN THEY DID BECAUSE HE THREATENED TO KILL ME!!!!" All Tommy could do is just look at his (so called friend) and looking at the police officer.

The officer looked to Nikki, "You're free to go, but as for you" he turned to Tommy "You're gonna have to come with me and do your time." "WHAT?!?" yelled Tommy "IT WAS A STUPID PRANK AND NIKKI JUST LIED TO YOU ABOUT EVERYTHING SO IF I GO DOWN TO THE STATION DAMNIT HE'S COMING WITH ME!" So the officer took them both to the station and did the questions and thumbprints,etc. Oh Yeah! The housekeeper came by to visit them,she slapped them both really hard and just left, but other than that the police found out it was a fake body and they let the two go free and took away the charges which was also from the manager(who thought it was funny).

They weren't welcome to that hotel anymore but that didn't stop them doing that stuff at other hotels.


End file.
